Kakashi vs Mostaza
by saning81
Summary: Nuestro querido ninja copia ha corrido los ultimos kilometros, para llegar a su hogar. Abré la puerta y lo que en otros tiempos fue un Icha Icha ahora son despojos. Kakashi busca al culpable, esto es sabotaje.
1. Chapter 1

Ahi que dejar claro q yo solo tome prestado el universo creado por **Masashi Kishimoto**, para esta historia y que yo solo gano un momento de distracción, creando situaciones alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**(+Kakashi vs. Mostaza, o algo asi como marcando el territorio+)**

**1a parte**

-PAKKUN!!!!!!!

Fue el saludo que el ninja copia dio al regresar a casa después de una misión de poco mas de un mes.

El aludido entro a la estancia de forma despreocupada.

-Eh!!. Bienvenido a casa, Kakashi-san!

-BIENVENIDO?!, Llama al resto de los NINKEN, LOS QUIERO AQUÍ AHORA!!!

-Chicos!!!!

No hizo falta decir mas, 6 perros, entraron uno a uno a la estancia y sin mucho mas que hacer se comenzaron a acomodar en el sillón preferido de la manada, Kakashi esperaba pacientemente a que terminarán mientras daba vueltas por la estancia y con cada vuelta aumentaba su mal humor…

-Y dónde esta Bisuke!!!!???

-Lo siento estaban terminando de bañarme, que sucede Kakashi, Por qué los gritos?

La cuarta parte visible de su cara comenzó a tomar un extraño color y su ojo visible a saltarse, los Ninken comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, esta actitud les recordaba mas a Iruka que a su guardián, eso les causaba gracia por lo que siguieron viéndolo fijamente, tratando de saber si era una broma.

-Y ahora que están todos. QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUIEN… AHHH QUÉ ES ESO?

Kakashi dio un salto. Una pequeña bola de pelo marrón y negro paso corriendo a su lado, chocando con la pared más próxima y regresando a donde se encontraba él, para comenzar a ladrarle y morderle las vendas…

-Qué es esto? No es un NINKEN, QUIÉN DE USTEDES TUVO DECENDECIA???

Nuevamente los Ninken se miraron entre si y no dijeron ni ladraron nada simplemente se echaron sobre sus patas delanteras, sería mas divertido si el humano, osea Iruka, resolvía el lío.

-1… 2… 3… 4… Kakashi…

-Ahora, NO, QUIERO AL CULPABLE DE ESTO…

-5… 6… 7… Kakashi!

-QUE HE DICHO QUE NO!!!

-8… 9… 10… KAKASHI!

El ninja copia dio un giro brusco dispuesto a desatar su furia contra quien lo interrumpía en su interrogatorio. La bola de pelos se agarro aun mas fuerte a sus vendas y él trato de aventarlo, pero al ver que aquella voz pertenecía al ángel mas hermoso creado por Dios, adopto una cara de ensoñación y felicidad.

-Iruka!!!

-SI, IRUKA UMINO. Me puedes explicar tu forma de regresar gritando?!

Kakashi dio un paso hacía delante tratando de dar un abrazo a su adorado chuunin, pero este se agacho y recogío al dueño de los dientes y colmillos que volvían a dar pelea a las vendas de las piernas de Kakashi.

-Ya Mostaza, ese jounnin, feo y loco te asusto?

-FEO Y LOCO?

Iruka acuno y envolvío con una toalla al pequeño perro, mientras que ya de pie le dio una fea mirada al jounnin.

-SI, feo y loco, iré a terminar de bañar a Mostaza y cuando vuelva tú me explicarás la causa de tu nueva forma de saludar a tu familia. Y no, no es un Ninken, pero se lleva muy bien con ellos.

Dicho esto, salío de la estancía, dejando al genio Hatake sin nada que poder decir o hacer.

Los Ninken bajarón del sofá y poniendose alrededor de su guardían le dijerón

-Ha sido Mostaza, quien hizo lo del Icha Icha, ese can es la nueva misión de Iruka-san y por cierto fue muy mala idea no saludarlo al llegar. Ahora si nos disculpas iremos a terminar de secarnos fuera antes de hacer mas grande el enojo de Iru-chan.

Kakashi se sento en el piso de la estancía con los pedazos de lo que en otro tiempo había sido el volumen número 4 de su adorado tesoro, lo miro con pesar ahora no solo tenía que lamentarse y molestarse por la perdida, si no tambien por ser **nuevamente** el causante del enojo de Iru-chan. Y lo más grave es que ajustar cuentas con el causante le causaría dormir al menos otro mes fuera de su cama y un poco mas en tratar de convencer a su chuunin, **otra vez**, de que él era la pareja perfecta y ÚNICA para él.

-Muy bien chicos cuiden de Mostaza, mientras yo me baño y preparo la cena… ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Nada solo descansando

-Muy bien…

No hubo mas palabras, Iruka se dirigió a la habitación, cerro de un portazo y volvió a dejar solo a Kakashi, eso no estaba bien, no importaba cuanto tardarán sus misiones, él siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa, un abrazo y un beso que dependiendo del lugar, lo podía hacer terminar en algo mas. Se levanto del piso y se dirigió al jardín ahí los Ninken parecían cachorritos tiernos y adorables, jugando con la bola de pelos destructora y aprovechada, la cual al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kakashi, comenzó a ladrarle y gruñirle, mientras los emás perros contemplaban a su guardián cabizbajo y deseándole algo malo muy malo al causante de semejante humor.

-Vamos chico, ve y pídele una disculpa a Iruka-san…

-Si será lo mejor

-… y quizás después de algunos gritos él te rasque tras las orejas y puedas hacerle esas cosas que los ponen tan felices.

-Y darnos un cachorro humano para cuidar.

-PAKKUN!!!!!

-Podrías dejar de gritar, ahora ve a darte un baño en una hora estará la cena, trata de descansar en otro lado que no sea el piso o te enfermarás.

Y nuevamente dio media vuelta, mientras decía algo para si sobre ninjas estúpidos que no sabían pedir explicaciones y que no eran capaces de estarse quietos y sin porno un rato.

Kakashi parecía un perrito regañado entro a la casa sin hacer ruido y sin decir nada se dirigió a la habitación donde su primer intención fue dejarse caer en la cama, pero recordando que eso molestaría mas a Iruka, con un raro movimiento volvió a ponerse en pie y de inmediato se dirigió al baño.

La hora de la cena llegó y el ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con cuchillo, los Ninken habían decidido comer en el patio y se ofrecieron a cuidar por un rato más a Mostaza.

Iruka, sirvió la cena de él y su compañero y sin mas que decir se sentó agradeció y empezó a comer, por su parte Kakashi también agradeció, pero solo se quedo observando su plato, era increíble que no sintiera hambre, con las ganas que había corrido los últimos kilómetros para llegar a su hogar. Adopto nuevamente su postura de perrito regañado, esperando con esto ganar algunos puntos con Iruka

-Eh… necesitas algo mas??

De pronto un tirar en sus pantalones, lo hizo ver de forma picará a Iruka, mientras él lo veía de forma sería e interrogante.

-Necesitas algo?

-PERO QUE…D…

-KAKASHI!!!!

-DEJAME PEQUE…

-SUFICIENTE!!!!, SAL DE AQUÍ Y CUANDO ESTES DE MEJOR HUMOR, VUELVE A CASA.

Tomando su plato, salio al patio.

Él se quedo congelado y con un pequeño perro colgado en la tela de la entrepierna de sus pantalones.

-Mostaza!!

La pequeña bestia pervertida, salio ladrando alegremente mientras, Kakashi hacía lo mismo pera hacía la calle, con el estómago vacío y una sensación de estafa se dirigió al Ichikaru, donde se encontró con Genma.

-Buenas noches Kakashi-san, Itzumo me contó de tu regreso, pero pensé que no te vería hasta mañana por la tarde.

-Hola, Genma, pues decidí dar un paseo por la aldea

-Tú solo?

-Si… yo sólo

-Ya veo, asi que hasta tú has sido víctima de la pequeña Mostaza, esa pequeña bola de pelo es tan celosa o mas que tú de Iruka, no deja que los demás se acerquen a él a menos que sean tus perros ninja quienes también le tienen un gran apreció.

-Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste. Hace casi tres semanas, Iruka-sensei, fue el elegido para cuidar a esa amenaza, él lo acepto de buen grado, pues hasta entonces ningún gennin había sido capaz de mantener en paz a Mostaza, pero apenas conoció a tu novio y se volvió el ser mas pacifico y amigable de la aldea, claro si no intentas acercarte a Iruka. Asi que Kakashi-san, Qué harás para que te dejen estar cerca de Iruka-sensei?

Genma siguió comiendo tranquilamente su ramen.

Estaba perfecto que no dejará que los demás se acercarán a SU Iruka, pero NO ESTABA, nada bien que a él, no lo dejará acercarse, a SU Iruka, asi que lo que haría al volver, sería marcar su territorio, él no era un enemigo sino un aliado. Pero antes comería algo aprovechando que había una posible víctima, digo alguien que quisiera invitarle la cena.

* * *

La segunda historia que me atrevo a subir, gracias a quienes me dieron un review en la pasada, XimeB de quien soy fan y Nittah, espero esta vez tener menos errores :P

Es el primer fic en el que trato de manejar el humor, vaya que es dificil asi que si alguien me deja un consejo se lo agradeceré, parte del segundo capitúlo ya esta escrito, pero tengo que encontrar la forma de meter a Kakashi y Mostaza en un gran enfrentamiento en el que se desate la furia Umino, y que solo los Ninken puedan parar.

La mensión del sillón es en honor a XimeB.

saludos!!


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez mas dejo en claro que yo solo tome prestado el universo creado por **Masashi Kishimoto**, para esta historia y que yo solo gano un momento de distracción, creando situaciones alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

**

* * *

**

** (+Kakashi vs. Mostaza, o algo asi como marcando el territorio)**

** 2da parte**

Una vez en el jardín de la casa Iruka se sentó en el peldaño que daba paso al césped y se quedo mirando al vacío, Mostaza se acerco a él y comenzó a lamer sus dedos, los Ninken, que ya habían terminado la cena también se dirigieron hacía él

-Qué ha pasado Iru-chan?

-Ese ser conocido como Hatake Kakashi, es bastante torpe para ser un genio, de la nada ha vuelto a gritar.

Iruka, no se había dado cuenta de que Mostaza había intentado dejar a su novio sin una parte muy, apreciada de su cuerpo, para ambos y es que él no sé daba cuenta de que había alguien que lo celaba más que Kakashi.

-Vamos chico, trata de entenderlo, lo primero que vio al volver fueron los restos del volumen 4 de su libro

-Si eso fue un duro golpe, por eso grito, debes entender que en situaciones como esa...

-Él generalmente actúa y luego piensa…

-Pero si ya he comprado la reposición del bendito libro, si él hubiera actuado de forma normal, yo le habría explicado lo ocurrido y ahora tendría la copia nueva y con comentarios nuevos del autor.

-Iru-chan, Iru-chan. Alguna vez nuestro guardián, se ha comportado de forma normal, fuera del trabajo??

Tras ese comentario, Iruka se quedo pensando en que contar hasta 10 ya no era suficiente, dio algunos golpecitos en las cabezas de los Ninken, los cuales demostraban una vez más la fidelidad que le tenían a su guardián, al tratar de disculparlo por sus actos **estupidos, infantiles y poco entendibles**, abrazando a Mostaza se levanto.

-Muy bien esperaremos a que regrese, le explicaré lo sucedido y por ahora voy a lavar los platos, chicos vayan a jugar con Mostaza.

-Esta relación creo que afecta el estado de salud de Iru-chan… OH! peor aún el tiempo de vida de Kakashi

-Vamos Mostaza, habrá que hacerte entender que Kakashi, no es el enemigo…

…

Una vez que Kakashi, agradeció la invitación de Genma decidió volver a su casa. Genma aun se preguntaba como había terminado pagando la cena de su sempai.

-Bien Hatake, esto es una misión de intromisión, lo primero que harás será explicar a Iruka, el motivo de tu alteración, él entenderá, tú le pedirás una disculpa, por los gritos y entonces… OH! Obito desde donde estés intercede para que Iruka, me entienda (**otra vez) **y me perdone. Después de eso todo será mas fácil, solo espero no tener ninguna misión dentro de los próximos 15 días. Asi que ya vendré a platicarte como me fue _otra vez._

Kakashi, al fin empezó el camino de regreso a casa, tratando de convencerse de que esta vez su razón para armar lío era bastante válida, esa pequeña máquina de destrucción con pulgas había osado profanar un volumen de su obra, esa pequeña bola de pelos, pretendía tomar **SU** lugar, si alguien podía celar y cuidar a **SU** Iruka, era él y no, no el causante de tal tragedia.

Una última parada antes de llegar a casa, sabía que tenía que ganar aliados y ofrecer ofrendas de paz al enemigo, cosa mejor para esto que unos buenos filetes no había. Esos Ninken podrían haber hablado y decir que Mostaza era el culpable de la destrucción, podían haber ido a buscarle e informarle, pero entonces dejarían que toda la atención de Iruka se fuera a Mostaza y sus dientes por cierto bastante afilados, pero no podía culparlos sabía que sus perros ninja adoraban a Iruka, y no le quedo mas que comenzar a reconocer su error si hubiera utilizado su inteligencia y no su instinto pervertido, ahora él sería la víctima y probablemente Iruka lo estuviera consolando a él, a él, una nube negra se poso arriba de la cabeza del ninja copia, al darse cuenta de lo poco inteligente que era, cuando de su porno se trataba.

En la casa Hatake-Umino, el ambiente era mejor una vez terminadas las tareas del día, Iruka decidió darse un descanso leyendo un poco, recostado en el césped cerca de la entrada, para asi escuchar cuando Kakashi llegará… mientras los 9 perros ya dormían también cerca de él, esperando. La única luz encendida era la de la farola que estaba justo arriba del joven sensei.

Una vez comprados los filetes y un par de vendas nuevas, se disponía a regresar cuando, una alegre Anko, apareció saludando a un tanto ofuscado aun Kakashi.

-eh! Kakashi-san, me alegra verte, Qué tal tu última misión, supe que al final las cosas se pusieron bastante interesantes y que…

-Anko, qué tal?, de donde sales tan tarde?

-Pues verás Kurenai, me invito a cenar ya que Asuma-san esta de misión también invito a Iruka, pero él nos rechazo ya que estaba seguro que hoy volvías. Qué llevas ahí? Todo lo necesario para una cena romántica y una noche movida después de un mes fuera?

Anko lo miraba detenidamente, parecía que con solo una mirada, podía ya saber todo lo que estaba pasando.

Nuevamente la nube negra se poso sobre su cabeza, se volvió a odiar por no saber contenerse… La mirada que le dio a Anko fue bastante para saber que no era precisamente el reencuentro que ella estaba sugiriendo el que se hiba a dar.

-OH! Vamos Hatake, debes leer algo más que porno. Y por cierto un libro o un tazón de ramen te harán más puntos con Iru-chan, que filetes. Aunque pensándolo bien si los filetes son para Mostaza quizás al menos te deje tomarle la mano. Nos vemos!

Esto lo dejo mas dolido y aun mas ofuscado. Esa mujer si que sabía atacar los puntos débiles.

-Claro que será menos, he perdido un volumen, pero ahora lo importante, la reconquista número…8…no 14 si mejor dicho la 32 de MI IRUKA.

Mostaza, parecía más un perro de caza, que un adorable perrito de compañía pues mucho antes de su llegada, ya lo esperaba justo frente a la puerta, esperando, esperando a su presa…

_Ruido de llaves + silencio absoluto + oscuridad total en la estancia=_

-!!!!!

-Mostaza!!??

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PERO QUE…

-KAKASHI!!!!

Iruka se levanto de un salto y corrió a prender las luces.

Kakashi entro y lo primero que sintió fue nuevamente ese par de colmillos en su pierna derecha, tratando de safarse choco contra el escalón, y golpeando el librero de la estancia provoco la caída d algunas cosas tras la suya propia, atrapando bajo su peso al perro.

Mostaza, ahora se encontraba bajo el peso del jounnin

Kakashi, apenas sintió el pequeño bulto bajo él, trato de levantarse, jalando al perro por las orejas solo provoco.

-!!

-KAKASHI, PERO QUE… MOSTAZA DEJA A MOSTAZA!!!!

El jounnin se dio cuenta que la visión que ofrecía a Iruka no era las mas buena para si mismo asi que en el acto soltó a la bola de pelos que arremetió su enojo contra uno de los objetos que se había caído.

-Kakashi, qué te propones?

-Mostaza, NO deja ese libro!!!

Demasiado tarde un segundo libro Icha Icha destruido mas de lo que Kakashi, podía soportar y literalmente esta realidad lo golpeo en la cabeza en forma de maceta.

PLUF!

-KAKASHI!!!

...

* * *

OH!, las ideas pasarón demasiado rápido por mi cabeza y el resultado ya no se en que categoría ponerlo si humor, drama o novela de las 9, espero que con algunos comentarios pueda mejorar hacía el final de la historia, el cual será en el próximo episodío de la serie. xD

Agradezco sus reviews, Nittah, ahi que ponernos de acuerdo x cierto que visión tan perver a mi la idea no me había pasado, rurouni kai gracias, y XimeB me alegra que te alegre la mensión del sillón, tú sabes que es con todo cariño.

Pues por ahora no ahi mucho mas que decir, hace poco leí un fic de kashirushi'nii y bueno me nacío una idea que en breve tambien dejaré por aquí, si lo sé estoy perdidamente enamorada de estos dos hombres. xD

Saludos.

"Lo que hace a Iruka el hombre perfecto es que tiene a Kakashi a su lado y viceversa"


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez mas dejo en claro que yo solo tome prestado el universo creado por Masashi Kishimoto, para esta historia y que yo solo gano un momento de distracción, creando situaciones alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

_**

* * *

**_

**(+Kakashi vs Mostaza, o algo asi como marcando el territorio+)**

**3ª parte**

Los Ninken entraron en el acto mientras Iruka, corría para tratar de evitar el impacto directo de su amado espantapájaros contra el piso, mientras que Mostaza corría al lado de su protector, tratando de alejarlo de Kakashi, pero Iruka lo hizo a un lado con su pie antes de sujetar a Kakashi, Mostaza lo volvió a intentar

-Calma ven aquí si no quieres sumarte a la lista de víctimas de la furia Umino.

-¿Iruka-sensei, necesitas ayuda?

-No, gracias, solo cuiden de Mostaza.

Iruka llevo a Kakashi al sillón más próximo y con mucho cuidado lo recostó para después quitarle la bandana y bajarle la mascara, un hilo d sangre corría de su frente a sus labios.

-OH! Kakashi, ¿Por qué eres tan infantil?

Dirigiéndose al baño sin perder tiempo, volvió al sillón, para atender la herida de la frente.

-No es más que un corte superficial, pero seguro se le pondrá morado y se hinchará, iré por hielo.

-Mmm… Iruka…

-Aquí estoy, tranquilo no hables, te pondré hielo

-Ashhhh!!

-Kakashi!

-Es que duele!

Kakashi arrugo la nariz y se encogió de hombros

-Y así ya no duele?

Iruka quito la bolsa de hielo para darlo un tierno beso

-Pero tampoco se siente

Haciendo un puchero, logro un beso más de su sensei

-Iruka, qué sería de mi sin ti

-Quizás tu parte infantil, jamás habría salido.

Una tierna sonrisa le fue dedicada mientras el ninja copia volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejo mimar por su delfín.

-Por eso es que me alegra tanto que seas sensei de la academia

-Bien iré por un analgésico, espera aquí no dejes caer la bolsa.

-Kakashi!!!

-Eh, qué sucede?

Una vez mas las hábiles manos de Iruka comenzaron a examinarlo, esta vez quitando las vendas de sus piernas.

-Guau guau grrrrrrrrr!!!

-Mostaza, NO!!!

Iruka tiró del lomo del pequeño animal poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos chocolate.

-No vuelvas a morder a Kakashi, él también vive aquí asi que debes respetarlo. No vuelvas a morderlo, eso le duele. Guruko, por favor llévate a Mostaza y asegúrate de que no vuelva a entrar. Ah Kakashi, lo siento mucho no me di cuenta de todo lo que ocurrió, mañana mismo me asegurare de comprar otra vez la copia del volumen 4 y no te preocupes, en tres días Mostaza regresará con sus dueños. Le diré a Anko que la próxima vez no me meta en líos así.

Kakashi, no terminaba de entender lo que había ocurrido, no hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Arriba, dormilón debemos ir al hospital

-Mmm… pero fue solo una cortadita y ya la trataste muy bien aunque seguro con un par de besos mas el dolor también se va.

-Ni hablar yo se de primeros auxilios, pero estaré mas aliviado si revisan la mordida que te hizo Mostaza en la pierna.

Estas últimas palabras, hicieron al ninja copia quitar las sabanas que lo cubrían y revisar sus piernas, un par de marquitas estaban bien visibles en su pierna derecha, -EEESS…

Al ver la cara que ponía Iruka lo pensó dos veces.

-EEEEse… lindo animalito es muy feliz contigo, no creo que le agrade mucho volver a su casa, quizás creyó que quería atacarte y por eso hizo esto… si yo no hubiera llegado gritan…do…

-Lo sé, yo también le tome mucho cariño, siento lo de tu libro fue cuando apenas tenía un día conmigo, yo estaba limpiando y el libro se cayó, lo cogío y bueno parece que se volvió su objeto de destrucción preferido. Yo compre una copia nueva ese mismo día, te lo iba a explicar al volver, pero bueno tal parece que tus neuronas no piensan mucho cuando de porno se trata.

-Esta bien vamos al hospital

-Bien Hatake-san aun cuando Mostaza, cumple con todas las vacunas tendremos que ponerle un par de inyecciones para evitar cualquier tipo de posible infección, esto lo hará permanecer en reposo ya que sabemos que es muy sensible a las inyecciones. Le avisaré a Tsunade – sama.

-Por ahora repose un momento ya le he puesto la primera y si trata de levantarse seguro se sentirá mareado, también revise la herida de su frente, se debe sentir muy afortunado de tener a Iruka-sensei a su lado, le avisaré que ya puede pasar.

-Irukaaaaa!!!

Nuevamente, Kakashi hizo un puchero para hacer que el chuunin, se acercara a él lo más posible.

-Qué ocurre?,

-Lamento todo el lió que arme ayer, yo solo, solo, soy un insensible

-Inestable

-Inmaduro

-Infantil

-Descuidado

-Pervertido, jounnin

-Que no piensa mucho cuando…

-De porno se trata

-Y tampoco cuando tú estas conmigo

-Kakashi, te amo

-Y yo a ti mi lindo Iruka.

-Ejem ejem

-Tsunade…-sama.

-Vaya Kakashi, no sé si realmente son heridas de la misión o tu imán Umino, lo que te hace meterte en tantos líos para permanecer un poco mas de tiempo en la aldea. Ya vi, el expediente. No creí que la teoría de Anko fuera tan cierta. Bueno ahí esta el permiso para permanecer en la aldea 15 días en reposo y como ya sabes, Iruka, asegúrate de que llene en debida forma el informe de la misión, y después de entregarlo tomate el día para que lo cuides.

-¡Gracias Gondaime!

-¿Iruka?

-¿Si?

-¿Cuál es la teoría de Anko que te metió en este lió?

Iruka, tomo un color rojo tomate y entre que se aclaraba la garganta y veía a cualquier otro lugar dijo de la forma mas rápida que pudo.

-.

-Y lo creo dicen que ese perro era una amenaz…a…

Poco a poco la frase completa se acomodo en las neuronas ya menos mareadas de Kakashi

-Esa mujer, por eso su sonrisa perversa, vaya que estar con Orochimaru…

-Kakashi, cálmate.

-Espero que Mostaza este bien resguardado en algún lugar.

-Si esta en el consultorio Inuzouka, mas tarde pasaré por ahí…

Con tantos días de reposo por delante Kakashi insistió en acompañar a Iruka por Mostaza.

-Buenos días, he venido a ver a…

-Iruka-san, buen día, pasa por favor, Kakashi-sensei, me alegra verte pasa tú también, siéntense.

-gracias

-Pues bien Iruka, te dará gusto saber que Mostaza, pronto será madre

-¿¿Cómo??

-Esa parte ya la sabes, tardará un par de semanas mas en quedarse totalmente quieta, al parecer tu carácter receptivo es lo que la hace ponerse en ese estado de calma y defensa al mismo tiempo.

-Pero cuando la pusieron a mi cargo no mencionaron nada de esto… Ninken!!!

Kakashi sintió que la maceta volvía a caerle en la cabeza.

-Gracias por los filetes Kakashi, en verdad estaban buenos y espero que ya dejes de vernos con esa cara, nosotros no le hicimos algo asi a Mostaza, ya estaba asi cuando la conocimos.

-Eso espero, eso espero…

El sensei Hatake, observaba a la futura madre que en brazos de Iruka parecía el ser mas amigable, abrazable y despreciable, pero después de un par de días y unos "ven acá" de los Ninken, Kakashi y Mostaza aprendieron a convivir, para eso Iruka tenia que estar a una distancia intermedia entre ambos y para asegurarse de eso los perros ninja pasaban mas tiempo con Iruka del que cualquiera de los otros dos lo hacía. Ya que aunque ella mantenía lejos de Kakashi sus colmillos, igual que él no disimulaba en nada las miradas retadoras de "acércate solo un poco y ya verás"

Días después

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi linda Mostaza, ahora ya sabemos porque era tan feliz cuando se daba sus escapadas.

Riendo alegremente decían esto los amos de la por fin linda y tierna Mostaza. Eso decía Kakashi, porque al fin se separaba del todo de SU Iruka, a quien de regreso a casa le pediría pasar por fin por la nueva copia de su Icha- Icha y como él aun estaba enfermo, quizás le accedería a leer uno o dos capítulos, el color tomate que adquiría le iba tan bien.

Durante todo el tiempo Mostaza, siguió observando a Kakashi, por lo que la hija del matrimonio dijo

-Mamá, Papá, puedo ponerle el nombre del sensei de cabellos plata a uno de los cachorritos de Mostaza?

-Jeje bueno hija eso le deberás preguntar a él.

Iruka sonrío y espero la respuesta de Kakashi.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y si tú quieres ponerle asi estará bien.

Iruka sonrío y abrazo por la espalda a su lindo sensei.

Todo estaba dicho él había ganado, Iruka podía ser el ser mas dulce del mundo con todos, incluso con los Akatsuki, pero si se trataba de Kakashi, nadie absolutamente NADIE estaría arriba de él. Y eso quedaba asentado con el beso que frente a Mostaza, Iruka le daba, por ser tan lindo e infantil.

-FIN-

**Epilogo****: El Karma o algo asi como, siempre ahí una revancha.**

Dos meses después.

Toc, Toc

-Un momento

-Iruka-chan! He venido a mostrarte a los hijos de Mostaza

-De verdad muchas gracias

-Al escuchar su voz Mostaza se abalanzo contra su anterior protector moviendo la cola y encaramándose a su pierna.

-OH! Mostaza, también te extrañe.

Un ojo que se asomaba discretamente detrás de un libro naranja, los vigilaba desde el sillón donde en compañía de sus Ninken nuevamente se reponía de una misión,

-Kakashi, chicos vengan aquí

Iruka, levantó a Mostaza y la deje entre los Ninken, los Ninken no tardaron mucho en simpatizar también con los nuevos perritos, mientras que Kakashi reanudaba su duelo de miradas con Mostaza.

-Y eh decidido que tú serás el dueño de Hatake, es un dormilón seguro no te dará problemas.

En el fondo de la cesta donde los habían llevado había un perrito blanco con algunos mechones más oscuros que dormía apaciblemente.

-OH, pero que cosa mas curiosa

-La voz de Iruka lo saco de su siesta con un gesto que le recordaba a alguien mas, lo observo, para inmediatamente también saltar sobre su nuevo dueño…

Y bien digamos que la revancha de Mostaza aun no tiene un ganador, la vida en la casa Hatake-Umino es tan normal como antes, solo que ahora cuando Kakashi, sale de misión Iruka ya no se queda tan solo pues el pequeño Hatake, le hace compañía, los niños de la academia dicen que no ahí perrito mas lindo que ese, en la oficina de misiones, les encanta ver como el cachorrito muestra nuevos trucos cada vez que lo llevan, los Ninken se sienten rejuvenecidos cada vez que vuelven y juegan con el digamos hijo adoptivo de sus guardianes. Iruka se siente feliz de que Hatake reciba tanto cariño y el gran Hatake, siente que aquella maceta cae encima de él cada vez que regresa y tiene que reafirmar su territorio frente a su nuevo rival y también mejor guardián de **SU** Iruka, que antes de una noche de acción debe permanecer un buen rato con Hatake para que no despierte a media noche y entre a su habitación a interrumpir las muestras de amor que le da Kakashi… Kakashi piensa que esto se lo enseño Anko, pero no todo es tan malo, cuando Kakashi tiene días libres y los Ninken no andan por ahí es él quien debe cuidar del cachorro y para eso nada mejor que una tarde de sana lectura bajo el árbol preferido de ambos en el jardín de su hogar, si de tal padre tal hijo a ambos Hatake les gusta el porno.

* * *

Vuelvo a decir que escribir historias de humor es mucho mas dificil de lo q pense, pero con un poco de ayuda y alguna otra idea un poco menos rápida lo intentaré.

Agradezco a quienes me dejarón sus reviews, espero q el final les agrade al menos lo suficiente para dejarme otro xD... ya dije q estoy enamorada de estos hombres, asi que ya tengo otra historia quiza hoy mismo suba la primera parte. Quería darle algún tipo de revancha a Iruka y Kakashi, sobre Anko, pero no supe como acomodarla. Bueno quizas ese sea el inicio de un nuevo lio.

Saludos


End file.
